El amor complicado puede ser lo más perfecto
by Chochitos con sal
Summary: Yamato y Takeru comparten el amor por una mujer, quienes les corresponde a su igual. Su amor es complicado pero eso no lo convierte en imperfecto.


Para la semana de diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **~El amor complicado puede ser lo más perfecto~**

.

El anillo brilló cuando posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Se detuvo un instante a mirarlo antes de girar el picaporte y que el aroma a incienso le inundara la nariz. La luz de la entrada estaba encendida y nada más entrar pudo ver los dos pares de zapatos que quería ver en el casillero.

Colocó los suyo también y miró hacia el interior. Había una luz proveniente de la habitación de lecturas. Caminó bostezando y empujó con el dorso de la mano la puerta para encontrarse a Takeru inclinado en su silla y frotándose el mentón pensativo mientras miraba un Word repleto de letras que desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver.

—Estoy en casa —anunció.

Takeru entonces reaccionó, mirándole y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Ah. Bienvenido, hermano.

Levantó una mano y un anillo idéntico al suyo resaltó en su dedo anular.

—¿Te quedaste de nuevo atascado? —se interesó.

—Sí. A veces llevar a cabo tramas de crimen es realmente difícil. Cualquier error y podrían descubrir al asesino antes de tiempo. Así que he pensado en qué película sería bueno ver para ponerme un poco al día. O un libro, pero no tengo tiempo. La entrega está casi encima.

Yamato suspiró y le dio un toque en la frente.

—Pues no te olvides de dormir.

Takeru se frotó el lugar y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Mira quién habla. El que se encierra en el estudio y no sale durante días.

Yamato bufó.

—Es diferente. De todas maneras… —Se rascó la nuca mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Ah. En el baño. Me pasé algo con ella y tuvo que ir a ducharse.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos y clavó la mirada en él. Takeru esbozó una sonrisa amplia y enarcó una ceja.

—Eres lascivo.

—Soy su marido —respondió con diversión y mostrando su anillo correspondiente—. De todas maneras, me pondré a ver la película y me pondré cascos. Por si quieres hacer algo mientras.

Yamato asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él.

Se encaminó en silencio hacia el cuarto de baño donde la escuchó tararear algo. Más que una ducha, eso sonaba a un baño perfumado, con la espuma cubriendo su cuerpo y el agua acariciando su piel.

Y joder, se le puso dura al instante.

Llevaba sin verla desde hacía dos días. No era normal para ellos estar tanto tiempo separado pero cuando los meses de entrega llegaban sí. Takeru y él se habían casado con la misma mujer. La gente todavía seguía poniendo el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraban y los tachaban de anormales. Al parecer, su idea era que ambos hombres compartían la cama con ella a la vez, ignorando sus lazos de sangre.

No era cierto. Sí que dormían juntos en la misma cama pero a la hora de tener relaciones ninguno estaba de por medio.

Empujó la puerta con los nudillos y la vio. Estaba recostada en la bañera, con una pierna sobresaliendo y medio hundida, pese a todo, podía ver la forma de las aureolas de sus senos. Tragó y se acercó hasta quedarse de rodillas, cogiendo el auricular y quitándoselo para ponérselo él en el oído.

—¡Ah!

Al girarse y verle enrojeció.

—¡Yamato-kun!

La miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que… estoy en el baño y…

Intentó cubrirse con la espuma, ruborizada. Levantó los ojos hacia él, sonriendo con timidez.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Estoy en casa —bostezó. Luego miró hacia la bañera.

 _Me pasé algo con ella y tuvo que ir a ducharse_.

Rechinó los dientes y se puso en pie. Meiko clavó la mirada en él sorprendida. Pese a no llevar gafas y tener que guiñar un poco los ojos.

Yamato se llevó las manos a la camisa y se la quitó para dejarla caer de cualquier forma y en el instante en que llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones, Meiko comprendió. Un gritito de sorpresa escapó de su boca, retrocediendo en la bañera, colorada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. Llevaban casados cuatro años exactos y continuaba sorprendiéndose cada vez que veía a uno de ellos desnudo.

Se terminó de quitar las prendas y empezó a meterse en la bañera, apoyándose en los quicios en busca de su boca.

Meiko apartó las manos para darle paso y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La humedad se pegó a su piel y el agua pareció apartarse para que sus cuerpos se sintieran. Desvió el rostro hasta su cuello, y perfiló con su lengua la curvatura hasta su oído.

Meiko rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y lo más que permitió la estrechez de la bañera, la buscó, hundiéndose en ella, perdiéndose en su ser. Ambos gruñeron a la vez ante la presión de la postura.

Ahora sí que estaba en casa.

—

Meiko abrió la puerta con sorpresa. Mimi le sonrió cargando con dos bolsas enormes que depositó en el suelo para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Mimi siempre le había parecido hermosa e increíble. Alguien para admirar. Tenía esa fortaleza que ella carecía e incluso la hermosura que la caracterizaba.

Pero hasta Mimi la había felicitado cuando se enteró de su extraño compromiso con ambos hermanos.

—Estás fantástica —halagó la mujer para su sorpresa.

Meiko se pellizcó las mejillas, azorada.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¡Estás preciosa!

Mimi le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, convivir con Sora y Taichi tiene sus ventajas.

Meiko se ruborizó.

—Ah, pasa, pasa —invitó.

—Gracias —canturreó —. Te traje unas cositas. Algo de comida americana y unas novelas que Takeru me pidió que le comprara.

—Vaya, gracias.

Cogió las bolsas para dejar la comida en la nevera y depositó los libros con sumo cuidado en la mesita del comedor. Mimi se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina para mirarla con detenimiento.

—¿Y los hombres de la casa?

—Durmiendo —respondió sonriéndole —. Takeru se quedó frito a eso de las seis de la mañana y Yamato un poco antes.

—Estos hombres se toman demasiado en serio su trabajo hasta el punto de esforzarse —protestó Mimi cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho —. Taichi y Sora son iguales, no creas. Si no voy a detenerlos, se mueren trabajando.

Meiko sirvió dos tazas de té helado y le hizo entrega de una a Mimi.

—Yamato se enfoca mucho en la música y en su carrera como astronauta. Al menos quiere llegar a las estrellas como el primer hombre con un Digimon y Takeru no quiere dejar de escribir y se esfuerza siempre en lo que hace. Es realmente admirable. A veces siento que no les sirvo demasiado, quedándome tras ellos y solo pudiendo animarles. Pero…

Se tocó los dos anillos que cubrían su dedo anular correspondiente.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo porque aunque sea una minúscula cosa, siento que puedo ayudarles.

Mimi sonrió y dio un sorbo al té.

—Desde luego, quién os ha visto y quién os ve. Todavía recuerdo la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos que tenías el día en que decidiste confesar que no había forma de que amaras a uno u otro. Los amabas por igual y no podías elegir. Cuando ellos decidieron que no había forma de que tuvieras que elegir, empezaste a llorar. Creo Hikari tiene una foto de ese día.

Meiko sintió que las mejillas se le ruborizaban.

—Desde entonces, estáis juntos.

—Sí… Incluso casarnos fue complicado y tuvimos que hacerlo fuera de Japón porque no está permitida la poligamia e igualmente, gracias a las influencias de Taichi conseguimos que nos lo concedieran aquí. Y me hace feliz. Aunque creo que fui muy egoísta.

—Bueno, yo también lo soy —indicó Mimi levantando un dedo —. No puedo estar sin Taichi y sin Sora. Estamos pensando en irnos también a donde os casasteis y aprovechar de sus influencias. Pero luego pensamos que es realmente una tontería. El casarte no hace mejor pareja ni en un trio. ¿Acaso un anillo puede medir cuanto amas a esos dos hombres que duermen en tu cama?

—No, pero no me hacen sentir tan horrible.

—¿Horrible? —cuestionó Mimi enarcando una ceja.

—Quiero decir… es influenciable la opinión de las personas. Ya sabes… "mira que asquerosa que se acuesta con dos hermanos". Incluso la cree que hacemos tríos y cosas así. Y que Takeru y Yamato hacen incesto cuando no es así.

—¡Gilipolleces! —gritó la joven bufando —. Mira. ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que cuando vamos a comprar nos miran a nosotros como si fuéramos extraños? AL principio entras cogida de la mano de Taichi y te separas porque vas a coger un paquete de pipas, por ejemplo, cuando vuelves, estás abrazando a Sora o metiéndole la mano en el pantalón. Ahí ya se arma. ¡El escándalo! Pero nadie se detiene a preguntarte: ¿eres feliz así?

Meiko se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo soy —respondió sin dudar —. Soy feliz así.

—Entonces, querida, qué hablen lo que les dé la gana. Ya lo dice el dicho: sufre más el que ve que el que enseña.

Ambas se unieron en un brazo complice. Seguras y firmes en su determinación. Cuando Meiko estaba de bajón Mimi podía levantarle el ánimo fácilmente, recordarle que amaba a sus parejas más que nadie en el mundo.

Si ambas no hubieran estado tan enfrascadas en su cháchara, podrían haber visto a dos hermanos ocultos tras la columna, sonriéndose cómplices.


End file.
